The Dark Prince
by trickster32
Summary: A kidnapped child, a mysterious prince - who is the man who is only known as "Prince of Nightmares". He comes back to Britain to search for his Mate and he can hold a grudge for a very long time. To discover the secrets of this mysterious prince, you have to find his hidden origin. Be afraid Dumbledore, be very afraid, even Dementors flees when he starts smiling. "I do not own HP"
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Prince

 _ **Chapter 1—Decisions:**_

On the 25th September 1944, Slytherin Common Room a small cluster of boys sat near the fire and talked about their future plans. In their middle was seated their uncontested leader, 17-years old Tom Marvolo Riddle jr., better known to his friends as Voldemort.

"What are you plans after getting your NEWTs", asked Abraxas Malfoy, his platinblond hair gleaming in the semi-darkness of the room.

"Cygnus and I will be introduced to the Wizengamot and replace our father during the summer sessions.", explained Orion Black.

"Marvolo, what are you plans?"

"I haven't any finalize, yet. Why do you ask, Abraxas?"

"I have spoken with my father about you, he was enraged that the old coot send you back to those disgusting muggles."

"There is nothing, what you can change, nobody cares what the old coot does. They all think the sun shine out of his arse."

"But you're the heir of Slytherin. I've got an idea. At the next Hogsmead-weekend we should go to Gringotts and you'll take an inheritance test."

"He would never let us go."

"But Slughorn never says no to you, Marvolo."

"Maybe, and what do I have to lose."

"Nothing, but so much to gain."

"I will be bonded to Walburga on my 21st birthday, have I already shared this news with you?"

"No, why the long wait?"

"Our fathers thought it better to wait, we have to secure our social standing and who will take over which company."

"Make sense and what about Cygnus?"

"I will be bonded to Druella as well, when I turn 21, it's practically tradition in our family that the males have to wait four years after reaching their maturity."

"Better as to behave as a reckless Gryffindor."

"Hear, Hear.", agreed the boys.

"And you Marvolo, do you have a sweetheart?"

"It's complicated, there is a girl I like, but her parents wouldn't agree, as long as I have nothing to my name. I'm only a half-blood, even if I'm heir of Slytherin, at the moment I have no means to support a family."

"But if you got the funds, which girl would caught your fancy?", nagged Orion smirking.

"Eileen Aurora Prince. She is my light in the darkest of nights."

"Yes, she suits you, but the Prince heiress will be difficult to capture."

"I know, let's wait what my visit at Gringotts will show, before trying to capture a dream."

"Augustus Severus Septimus Prince is not an easy man, but you can convince him to be the best for his daughter, I have no doubts about that.", said Abraxas nonchalant.

"Have you seen either of the Lestrange Triplets?"

"No, I haven't seen them since DADA, why did you ask, Orion?"

"It's strange, there usually the first ones in the common room after the end of the afternoon lessons." "Maybe they got an important meeting with Sluggy." "You really think, that there is nothing else?"

"What else could it be? Not even the brashest of Gryffindors would be stupid enough to harass one of them."

"True, for that they are too good duellists." "Yes, Helix, Dextro and Nucleus Lestrange knows how to wipe the floor with their opponents.", smirked Cygnus.

"But they weren't so lucky with their names."

"Yes, alas what is to expect, the Lestrange Matriarch was always abnormal to the usual Purebloodstandards."

"Then why did the bonded at all?"

"If I got the facts straight Ajax Lestrange owned a life debt to the Rosiers, which would resulted in a marriage contract to an unborn daughter. They claimed that Lionel Rosier saved Ajax from a rogue werewolf. He killed the werewolf, before he could injured Ajax."

The clock sounds 10 times, Tom Riddle jr. stand up and said: "It's late we should better go to bed. When do we meet on Saturday?"

"How about 9 a.m. then we would have more time for the appointment at Gringotts.", suggested Abraxas.

"All right, I'll talk to Sluggy after Potions and we meet here afterwards to speak about the results."

"Fine for me, Marvolo." smirked Orion. It was a sign of honour to their leader, that they called him by his middle name. His friends know how much he despised his Muggle heritage and supported him willingly. Silent they went to their dorms to get some sleep, and to be prepared enough for the new day.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 - Talking with Slughorn**_

Early in the next morning Tom slipped from the Slytherin dorms and went in search of Slughorn. He know, that his original plan had been to talk to the teacher after potions class, but he was to nervous to wait.

He may be one of his favourites, but for that talk he doesn't want any witness to overhear them. With long strides he went to the rooms of his professor. Every Slytherin knows how to find them, as he told them on their first night and a little group of them were allowed to enter them, should the need arise.

Deep breathing in, he controlled his emotions and knocked at the portrait: "Can you please inform the Professor, that I have to talk with him. It is urgent."

"Wait a moment, young man.", answered the portrait of _Lucius Licinius Lucullus_ , which guarded the chambers of Professor Slughorn. "Only Slughorn would use such a portrait for his chambers.", mumbled Tom.

* * *

Five minutes later opened the portrait and Slughorn asked him to enter. "Good morning, my dear boy. How can I help you?"

"I have to talk with you, Sir. It is very important for me."

"Follow me, you can tell me, what you have for problems as we have tea and snacks."

"Thank you, sir.", replied Tom and followed the kind invitation of his teacher without a hesitation.

Both seated themselves at the couch near the fireplace and prepared their tea according to their personal taste. Tom drank his first cup before looking up to his teacher

"I wanted to ask for a special permission for me and my friends to go to Gringotts on the next Hogsmeade weekend. As you know, I do not know much about my family history and I want to remedy that disadvantage. Therefore I want to go to Gringotts and take the opportunity for an inheritance test, Sir."

"I see, and who would accompany you, my dear boy"

"Abraxas Malfoy has offered to escort me, his father Marius works as a barrister and advised us at our last encounter to learn more about our ancestors."

"How many of you would go to Diagon Alley?"

"Orion and Cygnus Black are willing to accompany us as well. More would be not advisable, Sir." Still considering the possibilities Slughorn stayed silent and looked into the fire. The silence stretch between the two men.

Slughorn turned his head and watched him carefully, before announcing: "I got no problems with you four venturing to Diagon Alley during the next Hogsmeade weekend. But you should be careful, I do not want to hear any complaints about unacceptable behaviour from your side."

"Yes sir, thank you very much. I will not disappoint you.", answered Tom.

"You should go now, my dear boy. Breakfast begins in half an hour. I'll see you later in my class."

"Good bye, Sir. I am very grateful for your help, Professor." bid Tom him adieu and went back to the Slytherin Common Room.

* * *

Orion was already waiting for him. "Where have you been, Marvolo? I have been worried."

"I have talked to Professor Slughorn, I couldn't wait until we got Potions."

"And what did he say?"

"He gave us his permission. Abraxas, Cygnus and you can accompany me to Diagon Alley on the next Hogsmeade weekend."

"That is really the best outcome, for you Marvolo."

"Yes, he understand my reasons for visiting Gringotts. I only hope that the old coot doesn't know it, before we left. He never liked me and would try everything to place obstacles in our way."

"Yes, I have no doubts about it. We have to be careful, when we go to Diagon Alley, or am I wrong?"

"No, the muggles still fighting and even started to bomb the greater British cities. This was one of the reason, why I didn't want to return to that misery orphanage."

"Are there other reason as well?", asked Orion worried.

"Sad to say, there are a lot of reasons. The matron of the orphanage is highly religious and view my magic as demonic. They have tried to exorcised me at least twice and tried to beat the magic out of me. I do not think I would have been able to survive with a smaller core."

"And Dumbledore?" "He doesn't listen to my complaints, he never believe that muggles are bad and in his eyes I am evil. The sooner we get rid of him, it will be better for Wizarding Britain."

"I am hungry, we should go to breakfast, the other will be already waiting for us."

"Good idea, Orion. We can inform them during our free lesson. We can practice our creative spells in our hiding place."

"You have found one?"

"I have found Salazar's chamber and luckily another entrance to it. He got a basilisk there, but it will already be sleeping, as I have ordered him to go back to hibernating, before I call him again."

"Can't you use the basilisk to get rid of the old coot."

"It would be nice, but he isn't so stupid and careless to play into our hands. And don't forget his blasted phoenix. We would have make sure, that he can't find him before we annihilate him.", admonished Tom Riddle jr. his friend.

"This bird is a nuisance, but I understand your reasoning. We will wait for a better opportunity. To see the chamber of secrets, it is like a dream come true."

"Yes, and do you know the best part of it? Dumbledore won't be able to find it. It protect me as the heir of Slytherin. We couldn't ask for a better hiding place.", explained Tom.

Both young men left soon afterwards for breakfast and to talk with their friends, no that their next steps would be secured they could easier plan for the rest of the way. They were more than willing to put their mark on Wizarding Britain and to develop overdue changes for their lives and the other wizard and witches of their society.

* * *

 _ **Tom and his friends got the needed permission for visiting Diagon Alley. What would be discovered when they entered Gringotts?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 – Gringotts**_

On the next Saturday, the 30th September 1944 left the small group of four boys at 9 a.m. Hogwarts to travel via floo to Diagon Alley.

"It's bleak, isn't it.", murmured Cygnus.

"Yes, but what else to expect, with the way those muggles tried to kill themselves.", agreed his brother.

"They're animals.", growled Abraxas.

"Then I would be a half-animal, ain't I, Abraxas.", interrupted him Tom Marvolo Riddle jr.

"No, you know I wouldn't see you in the same light, Marvolo.", recoiled the Malfoyheir. Sceptical Tom raised a single brow.

"It was uncounted from me to utter something so stupid. Forgive me, please."

"This time. Even when you are right in regard to most Muggles, Abraxas.", admonished him the Heir of Slytherin.

"Do you have plans, Marvolo?"

"Indeed, but not here, you never know who will try to overhear them.", smirked the lean teenager.

"True, some of them would sell their own mother, to further their social standing.", replied Orion. He acted as the lookout of the small group, as they have to be careful not to become targets of the more violent sheeple of Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

They walked silently to Gringotts each of them lost in their own thoughts. Tom thought about Eileen. "Would her parents accept me? Yes their a dark family, but it's their magical inheritance. I have a dark core as well, I have known it for years. And it's nothing bad at all. It only help me to learn certain spells easier."

He relaxed his breathing, after entering the building and greeted the goblin teller politely: "May your gold flow and your enemies lie at your feet."

"May your gold flow, too, Sir. How can I help you?", asked the teller with a smile that showed his sharp teeth.

"I would like to take an Inheritance Test, Sir."

"Follow me, what about them?"

"They're with me."

"Should they be your witnesses?"

"Yes, I would like them to witness this experience.", answered Tom without hesitation.

* * *

The Goblin stared at him, before beckoning them in a small office on the left side of the building. "This is _**V**_ _ **ǫkr**_ , he is originally from our Nordic branch and will be responsible for the test."

"Er, did he have other duties as well?", asked Orion hesitantly.

"I am one of the four account manager for the Prince Account, young heir.", replied _**V**_ _ **ǫkr**_ smiling. "Who need this test?"

"I need it, Sir.", said Tom firmly. "You have an unusual name, Sir."

"Yes, it is an honour to be named in the old language of the Nordic gods. And Lord Prince liked my name that he even consider to named his newest creation after it."

"What kind of potion has he created?", wanted Tom to know.

"Why should I trust you, wizardling.", snarled the Goblin.

"I love his daughter, and I want to marry her, when I got a positive result for my inheritance test, Sir.", replied Tom politely.

"You follow the old ways?"

"Of course, it is my birthright, as of of the last descendant of Salazar Slytherin."

"I want a wizard oath from all of you, that you won't disclose it to anyone without the permission of Lord Prince."

"I Tom Marvolo Riddle swear on my Life and Magic never to disclose any secrets about Lord Prince latest potion. So mote it be."

This oath was quickly followed by the rest of the party with an accordingly worded oath, to prove their trustworthiness to the Goblin Nation.

"Lord Prince has worked on a new revolutionary potion. You know about the Imperius-curse. And it existed a liquidated form of it "liquid imperio" - but Lord Prince has created a much more stronger version. He calls it _**vǫkr tarnal**_ and nobody is able to resist this variation."

"But how can he brew it, Dumbledore would never allow it…?", asked Cygnus baffled.

"It was a special order from the British Ministry of Magic, they wanted another option to makes them less dependant on Dementors for Azkaban and other Wizarding prisons, which the Ministry will build in the next years."

"That is ingenious, but frightening.", murmured Tom. "No way to break free form it. Imprisoned in his own body. And to do whatever they want you to do..."

Following his instruction, Tom cut in his finger with the bloodquill, let three drops of blood fall on a specially prepared parchment. A sharp hiss of pain, was the only sign, that it hurt him.

* * *

All looked on the parchment as more and more names became visible: Peverell, Slytherin, Gaunt and LeFay were the important ones. "Can I merge them?"

"Yes, when you wish it. Peverell-Slytherin-Gaunt. I want to be Lord Peverell-Slytherin-Gaunt, to honour my magical ancestors. I want to forget my Mugglefather, as he never cared for us, even when he knew that she became pregnant during their marriage."

"This can be done, use the Bloodquill, young Master write down your name and cross out the Part you want to change and then write in the next line your new name. It will be yours, shouldn't you change it during your marriage. And the same is valid for your descendants."

Tom wrote his new name down, after letting Magic getting rid of his old name. Nothing connected him anymore to the man who condemned him and his mother to death and misery.

With a little bell the goblin ordered another to bring the lord insignia for Peverell, Slytherin and Gaunt. Although Tom had already the legendary Gauntring, it wasn't the official ring for the Lordship, but the heirloom that the family inherited from Cadmus Peverell, the middle of the three brothers.

"Marvolo, do you know, what you have accomplish today?", asked Abraxas smirking.

"What do you mean, Abraxas?"

"You're now Lord Peverell-Slytherin-Gaunt, you can order the Potters around, as they are only descendants of the youngest brother. You can even confiscate the majority of their wealth."

"Revenge is so sweet, my friends. Are they still an account manager for those accounts, _V_ _ǫkr_? _"_

"No, but you can choose one for it, Mylord."

"Can you owl me a list with suitable candidates during next week? We have to study for our NEWTs and I have to write a letter to Lord Prince for starting a formal courtship with Eileen Aurora Prince. And I want to ask him for advice for my future. I wouldn't be amiss a career as Politician to prevent the destroying of our tradition. Albus Dumbledore was the worst was could happen to Wizarding Britain. He is a danger for everything, that we want to preserve and protect. He even outlawed branches of Magic. This will only kills it faster."

"We have to go back, it is getting late.", warned Cygnus.

"You're right, Cygnus. Thank you Vǫkr, you was a great help. May your gold always flow.", greeted Marvolo in Gobbledegook as he left with his friends.

They returned without further troubles to Hogwarts and went to Dinner. Marvolo smirked as he glanced to the teachertable. Not even Albus Dumbledore could have stopped him from getting his Lordships. He took his goblet and toasted into Slughorns direction. Without his permission, their mission today would have failed. And Sluggy could have been a useful ally, should he need him again.

* * *

 _ **Successful trip for Tom Marvolo Riddle jr. and his friends. With the Peverell-Slytherin-Gaunt titles he is free to act on his own behalf. He did not have return to the Orphanage either or have to follow Dumbledore's orders. And he can even ruin the Potters, should he wanted it, as they are die-hard supporters from Albus Dumbledore. And he have the control over their vaults as Lord Peverell.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 – Revolt at Hogwarts**_

The quartet have spoken about the best moment to reveal Toms new status and they all agreed, it should happen at the Dinner this evening. In a public setting nobody would be able to refuse his claim as one of the heirs of Hogwarts and of his Lordships.

"Revenge can be so sweet.", smirked Tom as he followed his friends to the Great Hall.

A few steps away from the door, a hex tried to hit his unprotected back. As this wasn't the first time it has happened in the past, Tom was prepared. He had cast a _**protego**_ on himself and advised his friends to do the same. They have complied without asking unnecessary questions. The hex was repelled and propelled Charlus and Fleamont Potter through the air. Both boys landed roughly on the floor.

* * *

"50 points from Slytherin", said Albus Dumbledore who have watched it with an annoying twinkle in his eyes.

"For what, Professor. Did I or my friends hexed them? On the contrary we were on our way to dinner. But you have had always problems to stay neutral, am I right, Sir.", asked Tom calmly.

"Mr. Riddle you have not the right to go against my decision or do you want a detention on top of it.", growled Dumbledore.

"Actually, it's **Lord Peverell-Slytherin-Gaunt** , Professor. As an Heir of Hogwarts I could arrange your disposal of this grand institute of learning, Professor.", replied Tom amused.

"W-Wh-What?", stammered Dumbledore. "How could it be, I thought I make sure, that he doesn't know about it?", thought Dumbledore frustrated.

"Gringotts was so helpful in that regard. An inheritance-test was administered today and I have accepted my Lordships and my responsibility. Not to mention, that I do not have to return to that despicable orphanage where you would have let me rot, Professor.", said Tom icily.

"What is the meaning of this commotion, Gentlemen?", asked Headmaster Dippet who have been called by another member of the staff.

"Good evening, Headmaster. Professor Dumbledore thought it necessary to take 50 points from Slytherin unjustified. My friends and I were on the way to dinner, as the Potter-twins tried to hex our backs. Luckily we have used the Protego-charm before heading upstairs, Sir. It would be best, if you can check our wands, Professor. _**"**_ _ **Prior Incantato**_ _ **"**_ , suggested Tom politely.

"I do not think this is necessary. Boys will be boys, after all.", tried Dumbledore to prevent it.

* * *

"Oh no, this is absolutely necessary. You have already tried to take points for that commotion, Albus. Let's see if it was justified, when it's not the case, Slytherin will get the points back and the real culprits will face detention and loss of points.", decided Headmaster Dipped "Your wands, boys."

Without hesitation the four Slytherins handed over their wands. Charlus and Fleamont hesitated, but under his unmerciful glare, they caved in and handed their wands over.

" _ **Priori Incantato"**_ , intoned Headmaster Dipped six times. It was exactly as Tom Marvolo Riddle jr. has told it. The wands of the Slytherins only showed the "protego", but the wands of the Potters showed "Flipendo, "Confundus" and even a "Obliviate" all having been used within the last two hours.

"Gentlemen I was never more disappointed in students of Hogwarts. You both will serve detention with me, until the term is over. I will write a letter to your parents to inform them about your despicable behaviour and each of you will lose _**100 Points**_. Have you no honour? Duelling in the halls is forbidden, as well as to hex anyone from behind. I have warned you again and again. This will ends now. I will confiscate your wands. You will only get them back for the lessons, the rest of the time, they will stay with me.", he announced as he handed the four wands back to the Slytherins.

"Albus, you will have to face an enquiry by the Board of Governors. I have already realised that you have done everything to accelerate the rivalry between both Houses. When will you learn, that we have all attributes from each house. When you not be able to understand this lesson, I will be force to end your contract at the end of term. Maybe you will be better suited for a practical employment at the Ministry. It will be marked permanent in your records. You may have helped us greatly in the fight against Grindelwald, but that's not excuse for your outright bias against Slytherin.", admonished the Headmaster the culprits.

"Thank you Headmaster", murmured the Slytherins. They would ensure that the whole school will know about it within minutes. The rumour mill would help them to spread the words. And as soon as the majority would get the words about Toms new status, the games can begin anew.

* * *

 _ **A/N: A shorter chapter, but necessary. The Potters have been punished severely by Headmaster Dipped, Albus Dumbledore has been caught in the crossfire and the Slytherins are able to reap the rewards of having a new Lord Slytherin in their midst. What will Dumbledore do now? He have to act carefully, when he doesn't want to lose his position at Hogwarts. And the Potters haven't even realised the full extend of Toms new titles. Shouldn't they be able to reign their temper in, then they will lose everything. Sweet revenge indeed for Tom Marvolo Riddle jr.**_

 _ **As mentioned before, this is an AU – I always found it strange that Headmaster Dippet seems to be such a big pushover. And that he follows blindly everything, without questioning, what a younger Dumbledore had decided. Even when he was a hero for Wizarding Britain after his victory over Gellert Grindelwald.**_

 _ **The By-Laws of Hogwarts would have make it possible for the Heirs of Hogwarts to spend their summers at the castle or in the nearby village, when no other relatives can be found. It was even possible to spend the time with the family of a friend, when the original home isn't suitable for a variety of reasons.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 – Howler at Breakfast**_

On Mondaymorning the whole school buzzed with the surprising results that happened on the weekend. The new status of Tom Marvolo Riddle jr. and the high points loss of Fleamont and Charlus Potter. Gryffindor wasn't pleased to have lost so many points, as they now were on the last place for the house cup and even Hufflepuff had 300 points more than Gryffindors, which barely scraped at the 50 points limit.

7th-year prefect Algernon Longbottom had publicly dressed them down in the Gryffindor Common Room and sent them into Coventry. Nobody was allowed to speak or interact in any ways with Fleamont and Charlus Potter until their detention were over. The have even lost their places on the Quidditch-Team and Slughorn has banned them from his Slug-Club.

The subdued twins sat at the end of the table, trying to avoid any further negative attention, as the prefects and the head girl Minerva McGonnagall had made it perfectly clear, another asinine stunt from them, and they would be outcasts and lost the last protection of Gryffindor House. Even the Fat Lady wouldn't let them into the Common Room any longer, therefore both boys has been force to self-reflect their actions over the past years.

Dorea Black, the fiancée of Charlus had slapped him after dinner and called him a disgrace. "How could you shame me so much, Charlus. It wasn't easy to get the vote of Uncle Arcturus for our marriage. For your actions, he could revoke it. Did you never think?", accused him Dorea, before leaving in the direction of the Slytherin Common Room.

Euphemia Rowle had lectured her wayward future fiancé in a similar way. And icily added: "You should finally grow up and stop sticking your head into the arse of Albus Dumbledore, Fleamont. He will only destroy the last threads of your credibility. Is that really worth your honour?"

* * *

As the morning owls arrived the twins couldn't stop a whimper leaving their throats. They both recognized the family owl with a red howler into his beak. They have never once gotten a howler before. With trembling fingers opened Charlus the letter and gulped heavily as they heard the voice of Ignotus Charlus Potter.

 _ **HOW DARE YOU TO BEHAVE IN SUCH A WAY. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? TO ATTACK ANYONE FROM BEHIND. I KNOW I HAVE RAISED YOU BOTH DIFFERENTLY. AND YOU EVEN DARED TO ATTACK THE NEW HEAD OF OUR FAMILY. HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MINDS?**_

 _ **DID ONE OF YOU EVER THINK ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR ASININE ACTIONS AGAINST LORD PEVERELL AND HIS FRIENDS? HE COULD TAKE AS RIGHTFUL RETRIBUTION OUR WEALTH, WE COULD ONLY KEEP OUR TRUST VAULTS, WHILE THE REST WOULD BE REVERTED BACK TO HIM. HE COULD EVEN CHUCK US FROM THE FAMILY WHICH WOULD LOSE US PART OF OUR FAMILY MAGIC.**_

 _ **IT IS TIME FOR YOU BOTH TO GROW UP. STOP AT ONCE TO INTERACT IN ANY FORM WITH ALBUS DUMBLEDORE OUTSIDE OF THE CLASSROOM. NOTHING CAN EXCUSE OUR DISHONOURABLE BEHAVIOUR. WHEN I ONLY HEAR FROM ANOTHER INCIDENT, NO MATTER WHO HAVE CAUSED IT, THEN YOU TWO WILL FACE THE CONSEQUENCES. I WILL PERSONALLY SIGN YOU UP FOR THE BRITISH ARMY. MAYBE SOME MONTHS AT THE FRONT WILL DEAL WITH YOUR RECKLESS BEHAVIOUR.**_

 _ **FLEAMONT YOU WILL RETURN THE CLOAK AT ONCE TO ME. YOU ARE NOT MATURE ENOUGH TO USE IT ANYMORE. IT WILL BE STORED IN THE FAMILY VAULT UNTIL YOU CAN PROVE TO ME THAT YOU KNOW HOW TO USE IT WISELY.**_

 _ **CHARLUS, I AM DISAPPOINTED YOU'RE THE OLDEST AND SHOULD KNOW HOW TO ACT IN PUBLIC. THEREFORE YOU WILL LOST ALL PRIVILEGES AS WELL AS YOUR BROTHER, TOO. YOU WILL SPEND THIS SUMMER AT POTTER MANOR. NO VISITS WITH YOUR FRIENDS AND BETROTHED AND NO QUIDDITCH FOR EITHER OF YOU. EVEN A STREET RAT HAS BETTER MANNERS THEN YOU TWO.**_

The Howler ended and burst into confetti. Fleamont took with trembling hands the cloak from his robe pocket and handed it to the owl, which glared at both boys before flowing to Potter Manor.

* * *

At Slytherin table Tom and his friends watched the whole ruckus with their masks in place. "Well played, Lord Peverell-Slytherin-Gaunt.", murmured Abraxas quietly. It seems at least their father knows about the consequences should they dared to attack one of us again."

"True, but I never thought, he would act so fast. I have to thank our esteemed Headmaster for his acting on our behalf. Look at the old coot, he is fuming, but he can't do anything.", smirked Tom.

"He is on probation, Lord Arcturus has written it to me, yesterday. The Board of Governors have almost sacked him, but they have decided to give him one last chance. But that isn't all, Dorea isn't pleased with her betrothed and have lectured him yesterday at the Black Lake. She has even written an additional apology to Lord Arcturus and pleaded him to forgive him, as he didn't know what he could have caused for consequences on the rest of the family.", explained Orion smirking.

"And how did your father react?"

"He said, that he gave him one last chance, should he failed this, too, then the marriage contract will be cancelled and the Potters will be declared Persona Non Grata. They wouldn't survive it.", replied Cygnus.

"Couldn't happen to a nicer pair of dunderheads.", stated Tom. "I have been invited for the next weekend to meet with Lord Prince in Hogsmeade. Maybe your Parents are interested into a meeting, too. It never harmed to from alliances as soon as possible."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Charlus and Fleamont have been warned, that they got one last chance to satisfy the family honour. How will they and Dumbledore react to the new stipulations? What new possibilities will bring a meeting between Tom Marvolo Riddle jr. and Augustus Prince?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 – Augustus Prince**_

 _ **A/N: FYI this is an AU, therefore I have allow myself to change the time line from canon. In this AU the defeat in the legendary duel between Gellert Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore has taken place 1943, instead of 1945.**_

* * *

Wizarding Britain couldn't stop to talk about the surprising turn of events, that have taken place at Hogwarts. A young orphan was granted some of the oldest lordships that the realm has to offer. Tom Marvolo Riddle jr. nowadays better known as Lord Tom Marvolo Peverell-Slytherin-Gaunt, heir to one of the founders and a descendant and therefore rightful Head of House to a high number of other families, including the Potters.

It was a fairy tale come true. And Albus Dumbledore, the hero who ended the last wizarding war and defeated the last Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald 1943 has fallen in disgrace. It seems to be that he has tried to keep the young man from his rightful inheritance and even send him again and again back into a war zone.

Even as secluded as the wizarding families lived in Britain, the World War II. has an impact on them, too. After learning, that he was willing to send a young man back into that inferno and risking that those old lines would finally die out, the outrage was enormous.

Punishment has been demanded not only by the darker fractions of the Wizengamot, but surprisingly a high number of light families. It has been decided unanimously that Albus Dumbledore would lose his Order of Merlin first class, his position as Head of the Wizengamot and even his position in the ICW.

Additionally he has been forced to wear bracelets, which he couldn't ever remove himself. Only his last victim – Lord Peverell-Slytherin-Gaunt knows the right incantation. He would still be able to use magic, but only got access to half of his magical core. His wand has been confiscated and he was forced to buy a new one, under surveillance of the Head of the DMLE and the first Unspeakable.

A magical trace has been placed onto his new wand, every spell he used, would be recorded into a special room. And should he even try to harass one other student ever again, he would lose his professorship at Hogwarts, too. The probation should last at least for 50 years. And he have to attend a course to recognize the signs of abuse as well as mind healing sessions for the next 10 years with an independent healer chosen by Augustus Prince.

* * *

The Prince Family was the eldest house of Magical Britain. She was directly descendant from Merlin and his members have always played an important part in politics, spell crafting and Potions. Many have tried fruitlessly to became a part of this family, but they all failed to get the consent of Lord Augustus Prince.

His only surviving child, Eileen has already been topic of many heated discussion. She may not be a traditional beauty, but nobody would deny her talents in Potions, in the Dark Arts or in the Healing Arts. She was as well as her father a natural Occlumens and a member of Slytherin House.

And she has only one wish, with she hasn't dared to share with her father, yet. She wanted to be bonded to Tom Marvolo Riddle jr. - even before he has gained his inheritance. He was one from a minority who never mocked her or called her degrading names. He treated her, as if she was the most precious young woman in Wizarding Britain.

She felt connected to him on a whole new level. However she knew, that her father would never even consider a bonding between them, as long as he deemed him unworthy. A meeting between both has been agreed on the next Hogsmead-weekend. Her father has agreed to cast the old spell to recognize a soul mate " _ **Ostende Mihi animus meus ex Eileen**_ – _**show me the soul mate from Eileen**_."

She hoped that her dream come true and Marvolo would be indeed her soul mate. It would not only ensure that her father would take him under his wing, but also that he encourage a bonding between them.

Therefore she agreed to be a guest by this important meeting between Marvolo and her father. Walburga and Dorea Black would be there, too. They would chaperone it, so that nobody could claim the Princes had forgone the traditions of Wizarding Britain.

* * *

Marvolo, his friends and of course Eileen and her chaperones were already early at the meeting place in the Three Broomsticks. At the door a valet of Lord Prince encounter the young people and ushered them to a private room upstairs.

Silently directed Lord Prince his daughter and her suitor before him, a short hand sign, lead the other young wizards and witches to recoil at the northern side of the room. With wandless magic, privacy and silence wards had been erected. A plea to Mother Magic, purified the meeting between the two generations.

Seriously looked Lord Prince at the young couple and asked calmly: "Are you willing to undergo this procedure. This is your last chance to retreat. Choose wisely."

"We are willing, my lord.", answered Marvolo and Eileen.

"So mote it be. I have already asked Mother Magic for her blessing. No we have reach the point of no return. Prepared yourself: _**Ostende Mihi animus meus ex Eileen**_ – _**show me the soul mate from Eileen**_."

A golden light glowed like the sun and enclosed Tom Marvolo Riddle jr. - however Lord Prince wasn't satisfied yet. He repeated the spell: " _ **Ostende Mihi animus meus ex**_ _ **Tom Marvolo Riddle jr.**_ – _**show me the soul mate from**_ _ **Tom Marvolo Riddle jr**_."

The result hasn't changed, the light glowed unearthly golden and Eileen couldn't restrain herself any longer and kissed Tom passionately.

"I knew it, we are one, Marvolo.", whispered she quietly. A smile was visible on his face as he embraced her, as tomorrow will never come.

"My precious Eileen. I would have never hoped to get such a precious gift. I would die for you. You're the most important person in my life.

Augustus Prince has followed this exchange wordlessly, went to the couple and drew both into his strong arms. "I will give you my permission to court my daughter, Lord Peverell-Slytherin-Gaunt. And you will be living with us at Prince Hall. Welcome in the family, my son."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 – A secret meeting**_

 _ **This is an AU, therefore I have decided that the Shrieking Shack had been built years earlier as in canon. The shack has been located in Hogsmeade since Albus Dumbledore has attended Hogwarts himself. It was his love nest with his first real lover Gellert Grindelwald and he used the shack to break his toys – girls and boys alike for his lust. With the help of dark potions and spells, he ensured that nobody could ever talk about his deeds. He had found the phoenix chick Fawkes on his travels and stole it from his rightful owner, before he bound it to himself with blood magic. The phoenix have to do everything that Albus wants or he is forced into an early burning day.**_

 _ **Shortly after getting Fawkes he had through his loyal minions shared the tale that only light wizards are able to have a Phoenix as a bound familiar. It is the ultimate proof that there are a beacon of light.**_

* * *

In a hidden room of the shrieking Shack Septimus Weasley kneeled only in briefs in front of Dumbledore. He had on Dumbledore's order followed these young people to Hogsmeade and had seen the golden light, that shows that a pair of soul mate had found each other and had it confirmed.

He had stumbled back to inform his master about it, and now worried about the punishment, that would await him for not preventing it.

"I take it, that they have finally figured it out, my loyal Septimus.", began Dumbledore jovially.

"Yes, Master. Lord Prince himself used the spells to discover their compatibility. What should we do now?"

"We will have to wait. As we weren't able to find Prince Hall, we have to use another strategy to earn back our rightful place in society. I have spoken with one of the hidden oracles in Delphi and they have confirmed it. The union of those blasted Half-Blood and Eileen Prince will lead to a powerful son. I need him in my hands, soon after his birth. Whoever is able to control that boy, will rule and dominate all Wizarding Nations. But she has confirmed it, that you have to take his virginity on the night of his 16th birthday, or he will be able to find his true mate and would destroy me in the end. This can't be happening."

"Master, I'm sorry, that I couldn't serve you better. How can I atone for it.", asked Septimus. He has been the toyboy and sexslave for Albus, since he had entered Hogwarts 15 years ago. He may be engaged to Cedrella Black, who was devoted to Dumbledore as well and would do anything to keep her status and her power.

* * *

"Suck my cock, Septimus. You know how I like it.", replied Dumbledore as he pulled him closer.

"Yes, Master. How should we react to that war? The Muggles could destroy our world, when we didn't do anything, Master."

"No need to worry, Septimus. I have already ensured that our common friends could escape and nobody will know how much we had helped them to conduct those little experiments. Had Cedrella like to study under Doctor Joseph Mengele?"

"She has enjoyed it greatly, Master. She had even managed to conduct her own experiments on squibs, muggleborns and half-bloods. Of course she had to obliviate and killed them afterwards, but she had send you the missive at the usual dead post box, Master.", answered Septimus before he began to give his Master a blow-job.

"I want you to work in the Department for Muggle relations, Septimus. You will write down a list with a squibs and use a self-updating spell on it, so that we know how many of those cretins flees to the Muggle world. We can't let them have any offspring, who would damage our way of life. They aren't worthy of magic, so they shouldn't have any magical children. And should they slipped beneath our hands, you and your lovely bride will accompany them to Gringotts, where you let them sign a parchment, that will allow us to collect their inheritances, without them any wiser."

"Yes, Master. Nobody is more cunning than you. But when will that boy will be born?"

"The oracle mentioned he would be born on the 9th January 1960 – we will let them think we have forgotten our true goals and attack them in the summer of 1960 – you have to ensure that Riddle will never find his wife or son again. Can you manage that Septimus?"

Septimus had swallowed the full load of cum, that he teased from his Master's cock and answered thoughtfully: "It should be possible. I have encouraged Cedrella to apply for a position at St. Mungo's. Should we attack them on an outing in Diagon Alley, it's easy to snatch them away, after they had been brought to St. Mungo's. We can obliviate Eileen and dump her in the Muggleworld. Cokeworth is the right place for such a snake and there live a poor family: Snape, who can be easily used to destroy her spirits."

"Tell me more, my dear boy."

"Yes, Master.", answered Septimus as he kneeled back into his first position and looked him fearless into the cold blue eyes. "Those Snape men are illiterate slum dogs and prone to drinking and abusing their family. At the moment there are two Eliot Snape and his son Tobias, who struggle at school and will soon be working at the local mill. He isn't able to write more than 4 sentence without a pause and hates everything that has to do with magic or the upper-class, Master."

"Perfect, Septimus. I know that you wouldn't disappoint me. You and Cedrella will help me to take care of that pesky little problem. Soon I will have the ultimate power and the only ones who can stop me, will be either dead or be bound to me for the rest of their lives. Go now and instruct your bride accordingly. I will that you both marry on the first of September and you have to produce offspring as soon as possible, I need more warriors in my hands, who will do everything I want from them. And remember to ensure that they will hate Slytherin males with every fibre of their heart."

"As you wish, Master.", obeyed Septimus before he conjured a red rob, clothed himself and run to the apparition point to inform his bride about their new plans.

* * *

Albus stays on his seat and drew from his pocket a picture of the young man, that the oracle had painted for him, as she had her vision. Dark eyes and dark hair, a lean body that makes his mouth water with lust. "You will be mine, Severus. You really look like a dark prince, and I would enjoy to destroy anyone who tries to usurp me. I have only find the right ritual to ensure that you can't escape from me. And I will find your mate and kill him before he even knows, what he will lose. Then nobody will be able to stop me ever again. I can't wait until I make you mine, my dear boy. Not to mention how I will enjoy it to tell it to your dear father, before I'll kill him slowly and painfully."

Albus left the Shrieking Shack and apparate to one of his hidden estates, where he brewed most of his dark potions, with which he had controlled part of the Wizengamot for years. It was really annoying that Aberforth still had this disgrace of a pub in Hogsmeade, but it was very helpful to gain the necessary helpers, when he need to destroy someone. And thanks to his lies and the spell he placed on his dear brother over the years, after Ariana had tragically died, everyone really believed his brother to be a goatfucker and a non-moral man.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 – Courting Eileen**_

 _ **A/N: FYI – this is an AU, I will deliberately change events from canon, as I see it fit.**_ _ **Myrtle Elizabeth Warren**_ _ **(Moaning Myrtle)**_ _ **has still died in the accident with the basilisk on the 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **June, 1943, it wasn't planned or used to empower an Horcrux as Tom never used this ritual in his schooling days. The diary is still a normal magically protected Diary. She came crying into the bathroom after the bullying of Olive Hornby, never realising that Tom was in it and talked to the Basilisk, which he had met some weeks ago.**_

 _ **He didn't framed Hagrid, but Headmaster Dippet had the Half-Giant already mistrusted after he had unknowingly endangered other students and himself with secret trips to the Forbidden Forest and even trying to raise Werewolf-cubs under his bed. Hagrid was on probation and as they found the Acromantula it was the last straw to expel the young student.**_

 _ **They couldn't explain what killed Myrtle, as even Tom couldn't be sure how long she was in the bathroom, before he found her dead body in the first toilet stall near the entry.**_ _ **He had talked at the sink with the basilisk, who was solely focused on Tom, therefore it was a mystery for them as well.**_

 _ **Newt Scamander had pledged for leniency for Hagrid – so that he could learn a trade and even finish his wizarding studies under his guidance. Headmaster Dippet caved in, but Hagrid's first wand had been broken during the expulsion ceremony, as it was**_ _ **usual for anyone, who had been forced to left Hogwarts before gaining his OWLs.**_

 _ **Should you be expelled, after gaining your OWLs- normally your wand would be broken publicly in the Expulsion ceremony, too – the Ex-Student was allowed to gain a new wand after proving him/herself to their probation officer. In Hagrid's case he was send to Newt Scamander to work as his apprentice and to learn, why he have to be more careful with his love for animals.**_

 _ **Newt Scamander and Headmaster Dippet became his new heroes and as he later learned that even the Slytherin Head Boy Tom Marvolo Riddle had tried to argue for giving him a second chance, instead of expulsion, he began to see the Slytherins in a new light and vowed to protect any Slytherin student, that would need his help, should it be possible for him to do so.**_

 _ **He may hate his paternal father and grandparents, but decided not to kill them, as he didn't want to be like them, instead he opted for a more subtle way of action and to ruin them legally. Tom Riddle Senior had been married to his mother and has known she was pregnant with his son, before he left them. She may have tricked him with a love potion, but he had a duty for his son and heir.**_

 _ **Augustus Prince is more than willing to support his future son-in-law in that endeavour and to prevent other young wizards and witches to repeat such mistakes. This will be discussed in front of the Wizengamot in August 1945 to finalise legal standards for home-schooling magical offspring.**_

* * *

Lord Prince had left the young couple alone, after they had discussed the last points of their courting agreement. The courting process would be stretched over 10 years. It was rather unusual to have such a long period, but it takes into account, that Eileen was 4 years younger then her future husband and it would take pressure from the young couple.

Both could finish their schooling and even achieve a mastery in that time. As Lord Prince has agreed upon Abraxas' suggestion to take the young Lord Peverell-Slytherin-Gaunt under his wing. To learn Politics and Law from Lord Prince would be very helpful for Tom, while he got the chance to focus on his own future.

He had already spoken about this with Eileen and with Lord Prince as well, during their meeting. They would need a magical orphanage or the option for suitable surrogate parents for magical orphans. The statute of secrecy would only be a farce, when you led those youngsters in the muggle world, where anything could happen to them.

* * *

Tom didn't have any happy memories at his time in the Londoner Orphanage. Sure he had learned a variety of skills, e.g. how to take care of babies and toddlers and how to compete about the attention of adults and potential adoptive parents.

Eileen was a rather shy young woman, who would like to become a Potions Mistress and specialised on children and healing potions. As Tom had asked her, why she would like to combine those, instead of becoming a Healer for small children at St. Mungo's she had astonished him with her reasoning.

"It would grant us more time for us and our own family, Tom.", whispered Eileen in his ear. "And I would like to have at least 4 children with you – two boys and two girls, my lord husband."

Tom had fallen from his chair and looked wide-eyed at his future wife.

"F-f-four children, Merlin's … - how should we manage that? I'm not so good with children, Eileen.", stuttered Tom perplexed.

"Together we can manage everything, my Lord Husband. Trust in me, Tom.", smirked Eileen as she helped him up. Her female chaperone Walburga coughed into her handkerchief, sometimes it really was necessary to throw the men out of their comfort zone. Or use a sharp weapon to whip them into shape. Maybe she could convince Dorea and Euphemia to accompany her to the armoury later. They need to stock up on new training weapons, as future lady of their respectable houses, they have to know how to defend themselves, their children and their estate, when their husbands are absent. She wouldn't say no to a nice javelin or even some throwing knives, after all House Black had trained the female heiresses quite well. And in accordance with the old Spartan traditions, which they still honoured and celebrated today.

* * *

"Would it be possible to eat and to drink something, Eileen? Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop would be ideal for this occasion?", suggested Tom. He may not be a huge fan of pink or fluffiness, but he would endure it, just to make her forgot his ungracious colliding with the floor, after she had told him how many children she wanted to have with him someday.

"I would appreciate this very much, Tom.", replied Eileen graciously and linked her arms with his, as Tom lead her to the Tea shop. She know that she had caught him on the wrong foot and probably throw him out of his comfort zone as well, but she didn't care.

As her Soulmate he would either learn to deal with it or struggle, before he had proven his worth to her father. And she had no problems to take him down a peg or two. Even as he had confirmed his Lordships at Gringotts, this was only the start of his new life.

Tom would need to find out, who belongs to his different lordships, who was a vassal, who was a family member and of course, how should she forget, which sort of ordeals did he have to pass, before he got the full access to the ancestral homes. He owned even a ¼ of Hogwarts, they would have asked for an entry to the older archives to determine, if this includes a seat on the board of Governors and on the Wizengamot.

Augustus Prince would take him under his wing and taught him the basics, was any heir of one of the older families needs to know, or he would bring shame upon his house. Knowing her father as well as she did, Eileen smirked slightly, Tom would have to work harder than before to prove that he was a worthy candidate for House Prince.

* * *

The group had chosen their seats and order to eat and drink, before Eileen broached the most important topic on the agenda of the day. The courtship would influenced their social and daily life quite strongly for the next few years. Yes, they had already agreed on the basics, but it was necessary to have a more direct approach to this topic.

"Tom, I want to talk with you about our courtship. Or to be more specific, your expectations for our future relationship, what sort of gifts would be acceptable as well as the chaperoned meetings between us during the next 10 years.", began Eileen confidently.

"As you wish, Eileen. I do have to prepare for my NEWTs, even with my Lordships and the vaults, that are now open to me, there is no guarantee that we would survive this blasted war. It is possible, that I get the order to fight for Britain, because my birth was registered in the Muggle System. Many nations are involved, when you follow the news and it is rumoured that the muggle governments are working secretly on much more dangerous weapons. They would send me abroad and I don't know when I would be able to contact you – Owl-post would be too dangerous, my Princess.", replied Tom calmly.

"I understand, your academic achievements have priority, as they can make or break you, Tom.", nodded Eileen. "Nevertheless, you should plan enough time to relax into your study plans or you'll be going to regret it."

"I appreciate it, very much, Princess.", answered Tom, unconsciously hissing the last word in Parseltongue, but he had always got a slight lisp, when confronted with the letter s, but most of the time, he could manage it quite well. Only when he was agitated, did he slip nowadays. He had tried to reign it in, according to the old coot, he was already _devil incarnate_ , no need to give him even more ammunition.

He would never admit it freely, but he enjoyed to spend time with Eileen. He didn't have to wear any masks in her presence and she have a sarcastic wit, at least a mile wide and a brilliant mind. He could really count himself lucky, that her father had allowed them to proceed with the courting. But this meant at the same time, that he have to prove himself worthy to Augustus Prince, or he would lose this valuable support, guidance and assistance.

Both had a lot of fun as they talked about a variety of topics including the courtship and as Walburga subtlety touched her wrist with her index finger, Tom nodded once, he stood up and kissed graciously Eileen's hand.

"I have enjoyed it very much, my dear ladies. May you grant me the honour to invite you to a special dinner on the 15th October, Princess? After all this is a day, that should be celebrated, when you can spare a bit of your time for me.", smirked Tom.

Eileen laughed heartily, she shouldn't be to surprised that her future husband, as memorize her birthday. She kissed him softly on his cheek and replied politely:

"They pleasure would be mine, Lord Slytherin. Goodbye, Tom.", and left together with Walburga the Tea shop."

Tom left a few minutes afterwards and had been greeted by his friends, Orion and Cygnus Black. He couldn't understand, why she would give him any time of the day, but he swore to himself, that he would do anything in his powers to protect Eileen and their family. And anyone who would be stupid enough to attack them, couldn't expect any clemency at all.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9 – Scolding of an oracle**_

 _ **Warning: You will learn, why the Potter Twins had casted an obliviate with their wands. It won't be nice. As they have done something to younger students (Slytherins), which is really disgusting. Feel free to skip that part, if you do not want to learn, what Albus Dumbledore encouraged them to do to members of another house. AND DO NOT REPEAT THEIR ACTIONS ANYWHERE!**_

* * *

In Delphi had been called a secret meeting beneath the Oracle of Delphi. The eldest of them had called and the family has come. Phobetor – the lord of Nightmares, sat beside his wife Ileana aka the Snowqueen, and on the left side of his father Erebos.

Apollo the Greek Sungod, who had once won the dominance about the oracle and the Grecian Town of Delphi had screamed at the Oracle. The young woman, who have inherited this holy task, trembled in fear.

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE LET IT HAPPEN? YOU HAVE TO GIVE THESE INFORMATION TO HIM! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA, WHAT YOU HAVE DONE. THE YOUNG MAN, WHO ISN'T EVEN BORN YET AND HIS FATHER SHOULD HAVE BEEN OUR CHAMPIONS TO ENSURE THAT MAGIC IS IN BALANCE AGAIN."

"I didn't know, I swear on the Styx. He was so polite and asked for help, because of dreams, that frightened him.", replied the young woman timidly.

"HE HAD PLAYED WITH YOU, GIRL. YOU COULD BE RESPONSIBLE FOR DOOMING OUR WORLD. SHOULD HE FIND THE BOY, THEN WE WILL LOST EVERYTHING. HE WILL BREAK HIM AND DESTROYED EVERYTHING FOR WHICH WE HAD FOUGHT SO LONG IN THE PAST.", growled Apollo. He had tried to keep his anger at bay, less he would shook her, but it wasn't easy.

A soft giggle could be heard from the Moirai, who were still weaving the fates of men on their loom.

"Poor Tom. Poor Eileen and poor Severus. They will lose so much. Tom will lose his sanity, becoming a true dark lord, who brings death and destruction to British Soil. Only to avenge his lost son. Never realising how near they're are, even after meeting again.", singsonged Atropos.

"Eileen will end up as a battered house wife, but she will be reunited with her son, who will take care of that living bag of bones – Tobias Snape. The dice had been thrown, nobody can stop it. Young Severus will soak the British Realm in blood – and depending on his mood, he could quite well do the same to the other countries. Such a pity, that his mate will be born over 20 years later and _**he**_ is the only one, who could calm him down.", smirked Clotho.

And the third of the trio, who shared the same outlook on the future – Lachesis, added triumphantly:

"Hail the Dark Prince – he will make the old ways and the dark magic strong again. He will crush Dumbledore and all his minions without a second thought. And his dear daddy, will learn it, after attacking his mate in his presence. But it's not all lost, yet – maybe you're lucky and the child will be found just in time, so that his two prophesied guardians will dampen his wrath and steer him on the correct path. It would be the only chance that Wizarding Britain will survive at all."

The female trio could live with either outcome, either the dark prince would soak the world in blood and despair, because of his loss of family, mate and happiness. Or he would find a way to save them from their looming fate and brought justice and hell's fire to the doorstep of his enemies. It doesn't matter as their position would be secured for eternity. And no matter how powerful a young and virile wizard would be, he would still be vulnerable and open for wisely worded influence on his mind. It could be interesting, which side would mould him so that he would embrace his destiny freely.

* * *

At Hogwarts Headmaster Dippet sat in his office and let the past days flutter once more through his mind. And then he remembered something, that he had completely forgotten in the heat of the action. One of the spells on the wands of those Potter twins had been an obliviate. Why should any student have to use this spell? This spell was highly restricted. Only the Obliviators who worked for the Ministry were allowed to use this spell on a regular basis. It was necessary for the uphold of the statute of secrecy.

Armando Dippet groaned, but he had no other choice. He have to ask Lord and Lady Potter to another talk and order (friendly) that Filius brought those two miscreants to his office. Normally it would have been the task of their head of House. But he didn't trust Dumbledore at all – and the restrictions forbid him any contact with the Potter twins.

Why would they do something like that? What hexes and jinxes had been used by those miscreant, that they had needed an obliviate? He should count himself very lucky, that they haven't learned, yet – the spell, which cleaned a wand from all casted spells during a limited time span. Or he wouldn't have a chance to catch them.

Luckily as they were of age, he could order to dose them with Veritaserum and ask a few questions, even when their parents and at least 2 Aurors of the DMLE are present during the questioning. Not for the first time prayed Armando Dippet that he had erred. Then should his suspicions been proven correct, than his hands were bound. Maybe it had been a mistake, that neither he nor one of his predecessors had ever demanded that Hogwarts would get their own mind healer for the students. A neutral adult who can be trusted, not a member from either of the houses, to ensure that he or she would be open minded to all students, no matter their houses or origins.

Now it was much too late to cry about their past failures. Armando Dippet was one of a small minority of British Wizards and Witches who had always had a very close eye on the Muggle World. The _**Great War**_ had become worse during the last 5 years, and the risks for his muggleborn and muggle-raised students had increased. He has not only fear that they would become victims of the many bombings of the Nazi regime and their allies, but that they would be called to the weapons, when the need arise.

He had no way to protect them. The students who lived completely in the Wizarding World were much safer, as they weren't registered in the Muggle birth records, nor did anyone knew where they live. He thought back at one of their brightest students – Tom Marvolo Riddle jr. - living in a Muggle orphanage in London – he remembered how often the teenager had begged to be allowed to spend the summer at Hogwarts or with a trusted adult wizard or witch, instead of being send back to the orphanage. But anytime had Albus Dumbledore convinced him, that the boy would be exaggerate what would be done to him.

Had Dumbledore played him for a fool? And deliberately send an abused boy back to his tormentors? Should this be true, then the consequences could be dire. Not only could these actions fester an understandable hate on Muggles or even other Muggleborns, but on the Wizarding society itself. Nobody became a dark wizard or dark witch out of the blue. Even when some of the children were born with a darker core, nurture and environment plays a big part in their development. Tom was intelligent, should he chose to take his revenge on the society, then they were doomed. He was a very charismatic speaker, now with his newly discovered inheritance, he had the sway in the pureblood circles, too – they would be more than willing to rally behind him and to put the Muggles into their place.

How could he prevent this? At least since he had found young Miss Eileen Prince, the young and moody Slytherin had mellowed slightly down. Headmaster Dippet didn't even dared to consider the other extreme, that could had happened, when Tom hadn't found someone, who could calm him down. He could have become a dark lord, after all _**evil isn't born it is made.**_

* * *

Charlus and Fleamont were worried, as they had been dragged by their Charms Professor to the Headmaster's office. What could it be this time? He couldn't have found out, why they had to obliviated the little Slytherin Firsties under guidance of Albus Dumbledore. Their group may have found it a little strange that the professor had ordered them to immobilise the little snakes, before using them all as "human toilets", but somehow they had enjoyed the power rush.

It had felt so good to put those slimy snakes into their place and as Professor Dumbledore had said it, those muggleborns and half-bloods needs to learn their place. And anyone who got sorted into Slytherin deserve this treatment and so much more. Even when he had been careful enough only to limit their treatment on the few random half-bloods and muggleborns that wound up in Slytherin House. The purebloods wouldn't kept still about such a rough treatments and the upper years know to much hexes, as to used them as stress relief.

Although both boys admitted to themselves at night, they would love to do this to the Slytherin upstart – Tom Marvolo Riddle jr. - he deserves it, _**because he existed**_. And Professor Dumbledore had always supported their belief, that they could deal with Riddle, as they saw fit.

It was a bad sign, that Professor Flitwick looked so grim, but as long as neither of them betrayed themselves their secrets were safe. Professor Dumbledore – or Albus, as he had allowed them to call him in private, had been so proud as they humiliated the little snakes so thoroughly. Not even once did they thought they their betrothed wouldn't support this sort of behaviour. Neither would their family heads accept it, and it could end their betrothal sooner as both boys would have realised it.

However it should be even worse, as both boys thought it possible. The headmaster wasn't alone, 2 Aurors from the DMLE and their parents were already waiting for them, all with a very grim look on their face.

* * *

"Thank you Filius. I appreciate your assistance in this endeavour.", said the Headmaster.

"It is part of my job, Armando. You will inform me, should it be possible for you, I'm sure that you wouldn't break my trust.", replied Professor Flitwick, before he left the office.

"Sit down, boys. Recent events and especially your past behaviours had made it necessary to bring it to the knowledge of your parents and the DMLE. You have two options, either you tell us without further pressing, what you have done, that you needed to cast an obliviate on anyone else – or those two gentlemen from the DMLE will administer Veritaserum to you for those answers. But we will get those answers."

"You can't do that, Sir.", cried Charlus aghast.

"We can, your parents have already given their consent.", growled Headmaster Dippet.

"Charlus, Fleamont, just answer their questions. If you haven't done anything wrong, nothing will happen to you.", tried their mother fruitlessly to appeal to their better side.

Both boys shrugged it off and glared stubbornly at the authority figures.

"Well, boys. You got your chance and decided not to use it. Therefore we can deal with yo little cretins as we saw fit.", grinned one of the two grim looking Aurors. Before either of the twins could react, they had been immobilised and their jaws had been forcefully forced open to forced the 3 drops of Veritaserum into their system. Within seconds both boys went slack and on a sign of the senior Auror, the body bind had been revoked and the first questions been asked – name of the boys, their age and their parents, before the fun started:

"Why did you have used an obliviate on your wands, boys?"

"It was necessary to cover our tracks. Albus advised us to use it, after we followed his instructions for those slimy snakes. He said we should teach all mudbloods and half-bloods who wound up in Slytherin House a lesson, which they never forgot. They had been used by our group as "human toilets", although only Charlus and I had the guts to do it, the others were too big cowards to follow through with Albus' clear orders.", replied Fleamont monotonously.

"We should ensure that they would either demand a resort or learn what happens to slimy snakes. It is such a pity, that we had to limit us on the few mudbloods and half-bloods who had been sorted into Slytherin, but the purebloods wouldn't be able to silenced as those without any influence. Unfortunately we couldn't do the same to Riddle – he would deserve it for his mere existence. Albus always said, it was our task to beat them up. Little orphan thought he is better, just because he is the heir of one of the founders.", growled Charlus.

A nod from the headmaster and the antidote was given to the boys, who slowly came back to the present. A sobbing sound forced them to look to their mother, who had hugged her husband and couldn't look at the sons, who she had loved with her whole heart. Sons, who showed that monsters were lurking on the inside and they had believed to raised them better.

"You two will be brought to Azkaban, where you will be confined for a whole week in a cell on the middle floor. I hope that this will show you the slippery path, you both are on Messrs. Potter. Because if you aren't able to learn from this, and why it is wrong, then I see only a very gloom future for both of you. Nothing can excuse this despicable behaviour.", spoke the Headmaster very seriously. "And then send a squad of your best hit wizards and Aurors to take Professor Dumbledore into custody. This man shouldn't be allowed near children and teenagers for the rest of his natural life."

"As you wish, Headmaster. We will inform our boss and come back with the necessary cuffs. Would it be possible that Hogwarts itself imprison the professor. We do not want to endanger anyone.", replied one of the two Aurors. They had the Potter twins in an armlock as they escorted them to the floo.

* * *

Unfortunately nobody of them knew that Albus Dumbledore had shortly after he had become an Hogwarts Professor cast an eavesdropping charm on the office of the Headmaster and linked it to a cuff link in his right cuff. The charm warned him, that his days as a professor were numbered, however Dumbledore had planned for that problem. In his chambers had been hidden a magical golem from himself, he would act and talk exactly like him and he had infused enough magical energy that it would be kept alive for a duration of 30 years.

The _**true**_ Albus Dumbledore would left the school with anyone the wiser, and his golem wouldn't be able to betray him ever. Albus would hide on one of his hidden estates, which he had bought with his ex-lover Grindelwald decades ago and plan his next steps. The boy, which he wanted in his clutches, no matter the cost, wouldn't be born within the next decade, but he could already ward the estate so that he won't be able to escape him.

Septimus Weasley would know, where he could find him should the need arise. The only problem was, that those cretins have confiscated the elder wand, even when they hadn't realised it. He needed it back, as it was one of those artefacts, which would be strong enough to ensure that the young prince would submit to him. Tom had the Ring, with the Resurrection stone and the Potters still had the cloak, which was now safe from his grasp in the family vault.

Be it as it may, Dumbledore was optimistic, that he would get all 3 items back into his hands and he would use his time wisely to focus on the darker potions. There exists a series of enslavement potions, which would ensure that anyone would do his bidding. It couldn't even flash easy out of the systems of the victims, and it has only one antidote, which had to be brewed by the same person, who had brewed the original enslavement potion. Albus planned to use this to get back in control in the 1960s. He would need time to brew enough for his sinister plans and then find a way to administer it to the population of Wizarding Britain. Those sheeple will love him and won't hear a bad word against him, while he bled them dry and set his plans in motion that would destroy the Princes and those vexing half-blood Tom Marvolo Riddle jr. Yes, he should have killed the brat, as he met him the first time, why hadn't he done it?

Once more did he looked greedily at the picture of Severus. It doesn't matter how vexing he founds the cuffs, which they have forced upon him, he would win in the end. The only question was, how early should he break the boy and claim him? Should it be during his childhood, after he had imprisoned him on one of his hidden estates, where he would be isolated from the rest of the Wizarding World. Or should he grand him a reprieve until he turns 16? Both had his merits. What he really need were a specifically modified time turner that can bring someone in the past and in the future. It would made it so much easier to grab the boy, when he wouldn't expect it. A sharp whistle brought Fawkes to his side and within seconds flashed he his dark Master away to his estate.

Wizarding Britain wouldn't realise what has happened, before it was too late and sadly Albus Dumbledore was even crazier as his ex-lover Gellert Grindelwald. He was a true sociopath, empathy and compassion doesn't meant anything to him and he was no benevolent man.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10 – The Hidden Estate**_

Dumbledore had successfully managed to escape to his hidden estate. Nobody, not even his most loyal and brainwashed minions knew its exact location. It was both unplottable and under Fidelius with Albus Dumbledore as secret keeper.

Dumbledore had been furious. Not only had he lost Hogwarts as his power base, but he had been forced to go into hiding to ensure that his plans would someday come to fruition. Albus angrily gritted his teeth. _Why couldn't the boy he needed to use for his plans of world dominance, be born earlier_ , he said to himself.

It would not matter that he had lost his power base, he would still succeed and claim the young boy for his greater good. And at the same time, he would enjoy destroying the tedious half-blood, Tom Riddle along with the Princes for their audacity in conspiring against him. Yes, it would be so satisfying to gain young Severus as his perfect little catamite.

Thinking to himself, Dumbledore considered his options. Should he bring toddler Severus to his estate and then age him with the help of a permanent aging potion to a preferred age before starting to control the confused boy? This idea had a lot of merit, although sometimes exercising patience had helped him to master many difficult situations. Whatever option he chose, Dumbledore knew that someday Severus would belong only to him, and he would teach the boy many painful lessons. This would be necessary so that young Severus never once forgot who his true master is.

Dumbledore still had his special playroom in the dungeons where he had successfully broken so many of his earlier catamites in the past. This was also the location of the storage cupboard for his most dangerous and illegal potions. It was the very cupboard that contained those potions that enacted lust visions of his future. _Hmmm, maybe I should bring one of them to my chambers where I usually enjoy my visions to help me figure out how I can make my wishes come true_ , Dumbledore mused.

If only he could get his hands on one of those unique time turners, which would allow someone to travel back and forth in time with their own body, to the exact date that they wished to visit. It would make his efforts to capture the elusive serpent prince much easier. Another benefit of having such a time turner would be that he would not need to wait for almost two decades until he could claim his prize. Dumbledore truly revelled in his wickedness. Nobody except him knew that two other illegal uses of dragon's blood existed. He had discovered them by accident and used them over the years with great success.

Taking what he needed from the potions cupboard, Dumbledore went back to the Master suite where he shed his clothing and lay naked on the bed. The dark wizard then consumed the potion and relaxed knowing that it would only be a few seconds before the potion would do its job. Yes, Albus Dumbledore was a dark wizard. Actually, he was the darkest wizard who was still alive in Magical Britain and nobody else had figured it out. Compared to him Gellert was a harmless babe, and he had quite often chuckled about this to himself in the safety of his office, while he forced himself on yet another unlucky victim. Soon his vision began.

* * *

 _Thick smoke filled the room yet he could already see it, his chosen victim chained helplessly and completely bare of any clothes, still glaring in defiance at him. It was 15-year-old Severus Prince-Peverell._

" _Tsk, tsk, my dear boy, I thought you would have learned this lesson at last. Must I use the whip on your naked back again? Or maybe you would like to taste the branding iron on your skin. Do you really believe that I wouldn't use it on you, Severus?", Dumbledore asked as he caressed the trembling body of his prisoner._

 _Severus glared at his jailer. Nobody existed in the whole wide world who he hated more and before he considered the consequences of his audacity, he spit in Dumbledore's face. This resulted in another black eye for Severus, as Albus' patience started to wear thin._

" _It seems as if you do not want to listen to your elders and betters, my dear sweet boy. Be that as it may, there are many other methods to teach you the error of your ways. I can make you scream and beg for my cock within minutes after thrusting it into your tight heat, and don't believe that I would hesitate to do this my stubborn child." Albus taunted as he strengthened his grip on his prisoner, ensuring that his nails would cut deep into the alabaster skin of the chained teenager._

" _Why don't you just kill me, that is your heart's desire, isn't it?", sneered Severus._

" _Wrong, my dear boy. You are so much more valuable as my personal slave and pet. Killing your father on the other hand, that would be utterly delightful. But not before he learns exactly who you are, and that you are completely under my control." The insane dark wizard laughed as he started to pet his prisoner like a stray cat._

 _Severus tried to escape the unwanted petting, but because of the chains that held him securely, it wasn't possible. The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes confirmed his delight in having Severus at his mercy._

" _Time for a little kiss my sweet boy. Don't worry, you will enjoy it, too", Albus taunted as he pressed his chest into his prisoner, enjoying the squirming as Severus tried to escape his fate. Severus' entire being clearly showed his fear and disgust._

 _Albus used the movement of the chain to draw him closer and swing him away again and again, increasing the dizziness which his prisoner felt and thereby ensuring that he wouldn't be able to stop any of Albus' advances._

 _As Severus' eyes closed, Albus used the chain to swing Severus to his own body once more and kissed him harshly on his lips, inwardly gloating as the boy wasn't even able to resist him any longer. "Good little boys deserve to be rewarded and do you know what your reward will be, my little prince?", smirked Albus as he carded his big hands through the silky hair of his prisoner. Severus shook his head, he didn't know nor did he want to imagine what sort of reward the old crazy man had in mind. It couldn't be anything that was beneficial for him._

" _You will be sleeping in my bed from now on, it will ensure that you won't stray any longer from the good and narrow path, my boy." Albus laughed heartily, relishing in the horrified looks from his captive._

" _No, no, please no._ _ **Anything**_ _but that", Severus whispered brokenly._

" _ **Anything**_ _?", asked Albus rhetorically, "Are you sure you want to offer me anything else, my sweet innocent boy?"_

" _What do you want, Sir?", asked the teenager, his gaze fixed on the floor._

" _I want you to call me master and do anything I order you do to – no matter what. Perhaps then I will leave your family alone. Any further act of defiance on your part will end in the deaths of your loved ones", Albus declared._

" _I don't know", Severus replied timidly._

" _Trust me, my boy, I will not lead you astray. And for being a good little boy, you will even get a new collar to show everyone that you belong only to me. Do not worry, Severus. Worrying won't change anything except your acceptance of your fate. Now I want to hear you say it. Who is your master? Do not try to defy me or those despicable muggles will pay with their blood for your defiance", Dumbledore warned. He had already taken an ominous looking collar out of a hidden cupboard that would choke his prisoner anytime when he tried to refuse a clear command._

* * *

The vision ended abruptly but Albus was satisfied nonetheless. Sooner or later he would get Severus in his clutches and the boy would never be able to free himself ever again. The only one who could endanger his carefully developed plans and eternal bliss was the destined mate for this little slave. For every magical being, Lady Magic had chosen a partner who would complete and even be able to heal his mate. Finding those irritations and getting rid of them, while ensuring that the person in question ended up under the absolute control of one of his pawns had been one of Albus' most enjoyable hobbies over the last decades.

Severus' mate would be able to free him from any bad influence, and this was something that Albus could not and would not allow to happen. Severus belonged to him and nobody had the right to interfere – be they mortal or immortal. Albus wanted to rule the world and Severus Prince-Peverell was the key to it. Even if the boy did not know it and had not even been born yet.

Actually, other than Albus, nobody on the mortal plane had this information. What a pity that he couldn't kill the oracle, but then those vexing immortals would be warned and find a much better way to protect Tom's family, making it impossible for Dumbledore to get close enough to his little prince so that he could snatch him away.

A growl escaped his throat as he suddenly realised his stupid mistake. He had not asked the Oracle the identity of Severus' mate, nor when he would be born. And he had completely forgotten to obliviate the little chick. It had been years since he had been so neglectful. Albus decided that he would need to make another short trip to Greece so that he could abduct the girl, question her further and then silence her forever, before anyone was the wiser.

How could he have forgotten that it was possible to force Oracles, with the right potion, in to never ending visions? A small sip of the enslavement potion in her water would be enough to turn her into his mindless slave, if that was what he desired. She could then even advise him as to the best opportunity to snatch his prize.

Albus would wait two more years before he called his elite to his side in order to give them clear instructions on setting his plans in motion. _Now, when should I call Fawkes_ , he wondered. Fawkes was currently still at the side of his golem-double, but if they should really imprison his copy in Azkaban, then leaving Fawkes with him would no longer be useful.

Dumbledore thought to himself that it was a such a pity that Dementors were able to differentiate between an original person and a golem. Grinning madly after calculating all odds, Dumbledore made a decision. While the golem was not imprisoned, and using the forced slave-bond, Fawkes would be called to his side every three months. He would use the phoenix to get Severus into his hands. No matter where he was. And on his 13th birthday the boy would lose his virginity to Dumbledore and become his perfect little slave.

* * *

Maybe it was time to send several books full with compulsions to his former student, Tom Riddle and then lie back and wait until Tom descended into madness. Dumbledore would personally enjoy killing the Riddles and framing Tom for their murders – he still had some of his hair and who would really suspect Albus Dumbledore – the pro-muggle-fighter, of manslaughter?

To be honest Dumbledore had been angry as he read about the plans to evacuate the children and teenagers from the big city and place them in the rural regions with British citizens, in the muggle newspaper. It would have complicated his plans. He wanted Tom to suffer. It had been so hard to ensure that the area around the orphanage would end up on the Bombing plans of the Nazis during the Blitz War. A few Confundus spells and those sheeple really would do anything he asked them to do.

Tom was too young to be called to fight in the war, well, unless Dumbledore managed to use one of his old contacts to drop him on US-territory. The US would fight for years in Asia, just to get one over on the Communists and the Asian countries who were traditionally allied with the Soviet Union.

Alas at the moment he still needed the Riddle boy. How else would he be able to sire his heir…and Dumbledore's own future pet? It pained Dumbledore, but for the Greater Good you needed sacrifices sometimes, which meant he could not allow Tom to be killed before the summer of 1960. Afterwards, he was fair game.

Eileen's fate was already sealed, but he would enjoy breaking her before she would be handed over to her new master. Any pictures he could take of her suffering would be quite useful when he was working on taming their son. Yes, it was time to renew his old contacts and let them know that he would be once more active in their illustrious circles.

* * *

 _All of you will grovel in the dust while I will dominate and ensure that you will treat me like your own and only god_ , Dumbledore thought to himself. _Severus will learn that my word is his law and he will either submit to me freely or suffer for his defiance. Either way I will break and mould him into my perfect little slave_. As he continued to plot his vile plans in his mind, Dumbledore cackled with malice. _You will not escape me, my sweet boy. Oh, I am going to enjoy claiming you and ensuring that you will never know any true happiness_.

 _You will learn to fear me and to try your utmost to satisfy me, unless you want to face my wrath. Bathroom control will be the first task on your new list. You will never be allowed to relieve yourself on your own and even better, you will not even be allowed to touch your dick without my permission. It will be so sweet to have you at my mercy while you learn to submit to me completely, Severus_. The insane man smirked as he drew the duvet over his naked body and closed his eyes. He would have very good dreams this night, of how he would dominate a certain young boy, before he could make those dreams come true.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Dumbledore, Lord Prince had already taken steps to ensure that nothing bad would happen to the muggle relatives of his future son-in-law. He himself did not have any positive feelings about muggles but he was still more moderate in his feelings toward them when compared to his younger half-brother Mathias. But this was not so surprising when Mathias' best friend and his betrothed had been killed by a mob of Muggles during the ambush on _**Michael Collins on the 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **of August in 1922**_ – since this time, had Mathias never forgiven them.

But Lord Prince _was_ extremely loyal to the family and would do anything to protect them, even if he had to sacrifice his own life for it. Lord Prince had already decided that his next heir would be protected and raised by Mathias, should it be necessary. Mathias may be a strict and unyielding dark wizard, but he had a good heart and would ensure that his heir wouldn't be led astray.

Following Mathias' advice, the Riddles had been replaced by lifelike copies and they had been granted a potion regime and new identities after they had been moved to Indonesia. Tom Riddle, Sr. had already been called to the war and fought abroad for the British Army with modified memories. Neither Lord Prince nor his brother had hidden their disgust at him letting his unborn son pay for the crimes of his mother. He had married Merope and sired a child, even though he was under the influence of love potions. It would have been his duty to take care of both wife and child. He certainly had the money to ensure that they had been taken care of, and the marriage had been legally confirmed in front of a British official in London Whitechapel.

Lord Prince had recovered evidence that Riddle, Sr. had left his baby son in an orphanage in London, and that he paid a hefty sum to ensure the demise of the baby boy in the winter of 1926. Lord Prince showed Riddle, Sr.'s parents the evidence and they had been embarrassed and mortified at the ruthlessness and horrible actions of their son. The matron of Wool's Orphanage had taken the money and instead of killing the healthy boy, simply changed his clothes with a sickly boy, who had been infected with the Spanish Influenza eight years ago and had not survived the week. She sent a telegram to the father notifying him of the sad news that little Tommy had died at the flu—the dead boy had shared the same first name with Tom Riddle Jr. - as his Irish mother had named him after her own father, before she succumbed to the flu.

Lord Prince would never understand them, nor did he really want to understand anyone who would be willing to accept money to let anybody in their care die. His only goal was to protect his family and this would he do, while at the same time he planned his revenge. A smirk was soon visible on Lord Prince's face. There was a reason why _ **no one**_ wanted to be on the bad side of any member of his family. They were known for not only their ancestry but for holding long grudges. Dumbledore didn't know which family he had made enemies of when he had started his private crusade against Tom Riddle, Jr. But he and his minions would learn, oh they would learn this lesson very painfully. Mathias would enjoy enforcing their personal brand of justice on any miscreants who believed that they could dominate a Prince.

The fates had decided, and a war was brewing. Tom Marvolo Riddle was at the centre of it, as were the Princes, who wouldn't be willing to forgive any slight against their family. And Tom Marvolo Riddle had already sworn on his blood and magic that he would personally kill anyone who would dare try to harm his family.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11 – War Times**_

 _ **A/N: Gratitude is a given, especially with a good beta ... therefore.. three cheers for my 2nd beta Lizzybeth74, who had graciously accepted to beta this story... - thanks to her good work, you will be able to get 2 new chapters to read at your own leisure.. Enjoy ;3**_

* * *

Headmaster Dippet was in a bad mood. Not only did the discovery about his former Deputy, Albus Dumbledore and the Potter twins' villainy wear him down, but the Ministry of Magic had him informed that because of the Blitz War, the Headmaster should inform all his students about what was going on.

Muggleborns and Half-bloods who lived in Muggle Britain, at least those in the cities directly impacted by the war, couldn't return home during the holidays. It was much too dangerous to their survival. The headmaster would have to ask the purebloods and half-bloods who lived in Magical Britain to shelter his displaced students in these times of war.

Nobody was able to say how long the war would last, but the Ministry of Magic had been horrified as it read the latest reports of the new and horrible weapons that the Muggle military had developed. _Did they really want to eradicate the whole planet because of their different political leanings? How would they be able to protect their people against this new danger?_ the Headmaster thought.

It was not only those problems that made him feel older than he was, but he would need to search for a new Deputy Headmaster and a new teacher for Transfiguration. It was one of the core classes and the students needed to be prepared. Especially those who had to study for their OWLs and NEWTs.

* * *

The school had already helped their poorer students through trying times in the past. The Heads of Houses as well as the Headmaster had the duty to inform the students about the option of getting food and beverages to sustain themselves over the holidays. At least it would help in some small way, for the poorer families to get a portion of the huge amount of food and drink that the elves would otherwise have been forced to throw away.

Each food basket that was sent out had been equipped with long-term preservation and freshening-charms. Headmaster Dippet had feared that this tradition would be sacrificed should Dumbledore ever become his successor. The Headmaster could not forget the demeaning way that Professor Dumbledore had treated students from Houses which he personally disliked. Dumbledore may show a false care for muggleborns, but the man truly was cold like a fish.

Headmaster Dippet had been aghast at learning how often Dumbledore had left muggleborns and half-bloods to fend for themselves instead of doing his duty. A Head of House should endeavour to introduce the young boys and girls to the magical world. But Dumbledore did none of these things. Instead he often left them with vague directions to reach Diagon Alley and a small bag of galleons for their school supplies.

Nothing else was provided. No guidance was given about the new and strange world that the children suddenly found themselves a part of. For example, teaching the families how to use a completely different currency and advising them on what the best shops and restaurants for students were. Things like why an unknown of inheritance could be possible and how much it would cost to find out if one existed, if the student was an orphan. In fact, Dumbledore seemed to have an unusual hatred toward orphans.

He often conjured flames to prove the existence of magic to a muggle family or an orphan or sometimes he would pretend to destroy their meagre belongings. This often cemented the wrong image of magic in young and impressionable minds. It promoted the idea that you needed true power to survive in this new society.

He had remembered that in the past, if one of the Houses acquired a new Head of House, sometimes one of the members of the Board of Governors would place his or herself under a notice-me not charm and come to the school to perform a two-month check-up, to make sure that the appointed professor was worthy to have this honour. Now he wondered why had not done the same after Dumbledore became the Head of Gryffindor House. Shaking his head, he realized that the steps he must now take couldn't be helped. Headmaster Dippet would have to inform the Board of Governors of the various discrepancies that had taken place and order a thorough scan of every staff and Board member at Gringotts. The headmaster only hoped that his fears were unfounded.

* * *

Headmaster Dippet decided that he would address the students and staff at dinner and, as best as he could, get them mentally prepared for the worst. He needed the permission of the Board of Governors and the Ministry so that he could let some of the muggleborns and half-bloods stay over the summer at Hogwarts. Normally the staff used the summer months to renew the wards and to check for potential damages.

Because the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin had risen dramatically, one of the Ravenclaw governors had suggested placing a new charm on the school – and if necessary on the grounds as well – which would prevent the students from hexing each other. A rule stating that there was to be no hexing in the corridors currently existed, but sadly not many students held back when they came upon their rivals.

The fact that all magical children born in Muggle Britain were registered as British citizens, led to new problems. Especially for the sixteen to eighteen-year-olds, who had to fear receiving a call to the war for the King's army. Orphans had been regularly called to fight in the war as soon as they were fifteen years old. This was one reason why the boys had been forced to be fit and had been toughened up by the male staff of said orphanages. They needed to protect the most vulnerable of their students better instead of letting them end up being used as canon-fodder.

* * *

Headmaster Dippet had been surprised to learn that even the two muggle princesses Elisabeth and Margaret partook in the war efforts. They saw it as part of their royal and patriotic duty for their country. Watching the muggleborn and muggle-raised boys and girls as they received a rare package from home, and how gleefully the boys showed off the long trousers they received after their 12th-birthday, was a rare joy in the current climate. It was a clear sign that they had reached a new standing within their family. Supporting this were the strange gadgets within the packages – gas masks, manuals about rationing food and commands from their families not to laze around. In those moments it was painfully obvious how much both worlds had drifted apart.

The muggle-raised had taken over part of the grounds near the Black Lake. They were all eagerly participating in the fitness tasks described meticulously in their care-packages. Afterwards they easily switched to air-raid drills and interrogation simulations of prisoners of war. To have a bit of fun afterwards, they had decided on the game ' _Simon says'_ , which had even amused the purebloods and the half-bloods who had been raised in the magical world. Everyone could also appreciate the lively debates that took place whenever something happened that would have an impact on the muggle world.

Whenever a loss hit those families, it was discovered very quickly as the family members would wear a black bracelet around their wrist and magically stick the dog tags of their dead relatives on it. As this was a custom unknown to the magical world, questions had been asked and patiently answered. Understanding would come, but no one knew what the cost of this understanding would be. Learning about the depravities of war and that the war was becoming more and more vicious, was only a small part of it. Rumours about death camps, bigger bombs and of course the desire for the eradication of the Jews by Hitler and the so-called Aryan race, well, it all left behind deep scars.

* * *

Due to everything that was happening, Headmaster Dippet went to the Board of Governors to talk about adding a new position at Hogwarts. He wanted at least one mind healer in addition to his professors on staff. Someone who would be able to work as a confidant for the students and professors. His efforts had not been easy, but after the dark families supported his idea, and none other than Lord Augustus Prince congratulated him on his clever suggestion, there was no longer any opposition. Now anyone, be they student or professor, would be able to get the help they desperately needed without having to risk the chance that their issues becoming public knowledge before lunch.

Headmaster Dippet only hoped that it would be enough before another radical group tried to gain new followers among his students. Albus Dumbledore had done a lot to cement hatred within the hallowed halls of Hogwarts, especially against Slytherin. And he was largely successful while the rest of the staff had ignored his crimes.

That had to end now. It was time to remind his students, whether they were muggleborn, muggle-raised, half-bloods or purebloods, that they were all united by the magic that flowed through their veins and that they all shared some of the traits of each house. But blood didn't make any one of them better than the rest.

 _For Merlin's sake, I only hope I can hammer this message into the skulls of my students and my staff_ , Dippet thought to himself as he sank wearily into the comfortable chair in his office. They had to end this conflict now, before more magical blood was spilled and the wisdom and knowledge of their ancestors would be lost forever. Dippet vowed to himself that he would not give up. Hopefully the Board of Governors would share his opinion and support him completely. It was time to prepare for another battle. They could not afford to lose or a tyrant like Albus Dumbledore would take over. And such an outcome could conceivably be the end of their society and their way of life.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12 – Gellert Grindelwald**_

 _ **A/N: Warning mention of torture, and dub-con in this chapter. Feel free to skip it.**_

* * *

Gellert Grindelwald had patiently waited until his most loyal had been ready to switch him with a squib. It had been a long-term plan. His followers had long ago secretly infiltrated all magical prisons around the globe and even the hospitals in the magical and the muggle world.

The loss of the Death Stick had hurt his pride, but after brooding about it during the early day of his imprisonment, Gellert realised that he had been freed from an unwanted burden. The elder wand may be powerful, according to legends, but his allegiance could be lost much too easily. No, better to get a custom made wand, who wasn't so fickle in his loyalty.

Now everything was prepared, his loyal men had a lot of fun to informing him, that his ex-lover had been busted. It was Albus' old problem, the man wanted too much in too short time, he wasn't one for long-term planning. It was his Gryffindor side. And Gellert had exploited this.

* * *

Tonight, he would be switched, the poor sod had already been prepared, they had crippled him, he had lost his tongue to some of Gellert's interrogators and held so long under the Cruciatus, that he wasn't able to use his brain at all, except drooling, he was useless. And as nobody bother to check on the former dark lord, 2 years after his imprisonment, nobody would realise the ruse, until it was much too late.

For Albus had Gellert prepared some vicious surprises, he would very soon cowering trembling at his feet, before ending up as Gellert's new slave, in an absolute contract. Dear Alby shouldn't have tried to kill him. The former Dark Lord couldn't wait until he taught Albus a few overdue lessons. And should he be unwilling to learn, well there are so many dark spells, which can be used to get someone under control, as well as special cuffs and collars. Should nothing help, then Gellert would need to cut the loss and kill Albus, it would be painful, but sometimes sacrifices were necessary.

Unfortunately for his ex-lover, Gellert had still kept a small crystal ball, which had been calibrated on Dumbledore's magical signature. It recorded everything – from his thoughts, to his plans, and especially where he had hidden his evidence for any crime he had committed over the years.

* * *

Starting with Ariana's tragic fate. It had been Albus, who had lured the 3 muggle boys near the garden. He had been jealous that his baby sister – an inferior girl, had been the magically strongest of the 3 siblings. This couldn't be and Albus remembered to have read about traumata, who can decrease the magical power of the victim or at times even result in a loss of magic. A squib Ariana wouldn't be a problem any longer and Aberforth could be easily be killed off during another tragic accident.

But no, once more had Ariana ruined everything, the incident changed her into an _**Obscurus**_ and she still preferred their mother and Aberforth and shunned Albus. He needed to get rid of them. Their deaths would free them, Percival – his father, had died in Azkaban after he had murdered the 3 muggle boys, and Ariana would only be a burden, his mother had even consider to take both boys from Hogwarts, as she couldn't longer finance their education, even with the scholarship for Albus.

But fate laughed at him and only killed Kendra Dumbledore, Albus couldn't let Aberforth from the hook and ending his Hogwarts' education. He had been angry not being able to go on his world tour, especially after the dumb Doge family had been willing to pay all expenses from their own pockets.

* * *

The only silver lining at the horizon had been the encounter with Gellert. Someone who understood his darker sides, his wish to dominate the world and ensure that once more Wizards rule the world. Ariana's death had destroyed everything, Gellert had the assumption that she had been killed by Albus' killing curse, but as all three of them (Albus, Aberforth and Gellert) had used them, it was hard too tell.

How lucky for the Dumbledore brothers that their little cottage in Godric's Hollow had been warded extremely tight – no one would be able to register any Unforgivables, the only they had gotten away with it.

* * *

"It's time, Master.", reminded him one of his most loyal followers, camouflaged as one of the guards.

Gellert nodded and took the portkey, which would transport him quietly to Dumbledore's estate. He would surprise and subdue his ex-lover. And this time there would be only one victor – Gellert Grindelwald. He would with delight imprison Dumbledore in his own mind, the perfect slave and toy for Gellert and rip away any plans, he had ever had for the near future.

The switch went without a hitch and as promised a large cloud of dreamless sleep mixed with draught of living death had been used to immobilise all living beings on Dumbledore's estate.

The warlock lied helplessly and naked on his bed, his eyes widened terrified before the vapours hit him cold. Gellert had the antidote with him and the collar, which would seal Albus' fate. How he was going to enjoy it.

Removing Dumbledore from his sinfully and luxurious bed, before hanging the naked body into strong magical chains, conjured wandlessly by Gellert, and locking the neck on Albus' neck. It was time to wake his little toy up.

* * *

"Hello, Alby – did you really believe I would let you get away with such treachery?", inquired Gellert icily.

Albus quivered in fear, as far as the chains allowed it. This wasn't good. How could Gellert stand before him, he was imprisoned in Nurmengard? And how did he get a new wand?

"You have been a naughty little pet, trying to betray me and becoming Master of Death without my approval, Alby?", snarled Gellert, as his first crucio hit the naked figure. Albus screamed, it had hurt like hell.

"Before the night is over, pet. You will be totally under my control. I have already decided on the perfect punishment for you. But, before that will happen, you will sing like a canary and share all your plans, dreams and wishes with me. Am I clear, Albus?", warned him the _true_ Dark Lord.

Gellert hadn't lie nor did he hold back. 24 hours later Albus Dumbledore was a snivelling, pitiful wreck, crying and pleading for forgiveness. Promising to do anything to get back in Gellert's good graces. The collar around his neck had already started the process. Albus had tried to fight it, but Gellert was stronger and much more devious than Dumbledore ever deemed possible.

In the end, he sacrificed anything, even the portrait of his future pet and what he wanted to do with Magical Britain. Gellert chuckled evilly, as he caressed the battered naked body of his lover.

* * *

"I will grant you mercy, my little Alby. My punishment still stands, but you have accepted your punishment like a man. Therefore I will make you a promise. Behave for me, be my good little boy, and I'll guarantee that you will very soon becoming Headmaster of Hogwarts. Nobody of those sheeple will remember anything what you have done. Your slate will be wiped clean, but that's not all.", began Gellert as he prepared Albus' body for his cock once more. It had been too long until he dominated him totally.

"You would allow me to become headmaster, Master?", asked Albus doubtfully.

"Indeed, for a price. You will answer only to me. And, when the time is ripe and young Severus steps inside Hogwarts, you will bring him to me at once. His virginity will be claimed by me, on his 15th birthday. Should you be a good little slave for me, pet – I could even allow you once to take him with me at the same time. But that's only a reward which you have to earn, yet, Alby.", replied Gellert as he thrust inside Dumbledore's slick hole.

"Master, please, I'll be so good for you.", moaned Albus every thrust pushed him more into his subspace. The only thought filling his head was the thick and long cock of his merciless Master.

"Listen to me, Alby. We will follow in parts your original plan. The ambush on the _happ_ y couple, the abduction of the toddler, leaving Eileen Prince with this muggle brute. But there it ends. The toddler will be abandoned in Siberia. Don't worry he will be found, but without any knowledge about his inheritance, it should be much easier to control our future pet.", explained Gellert as he fucked his pet through two of his own orgasm, he had ensured that Albus couldn't come, until he said so.

Knowing just too well that Albus hadn't had a big stamina and as soon as the cock ring would remove, he would cum, therefore earning another punishment. A very painful enema should do the trick, while hammering once more into Albus' head, that he was a pitiful little pet, who had still a long way before him, before he would be able to satisfy his Master.

As predicted, as soon as Gellert magically removed the cock ring Albus cum over both of them. He got punished for it with the enema and a good hard spanking, before getting locked into a cock cage and a vicious butt plug in his arse to kept Gellert's seed inside Albus' well-fucked body.

* * *

"Never forget, pet — you're mine.", reminded him Gellert, before ordering his elves to changed the bedding for Master and pet. It didn't take long until both cuddled into their sleep. Magical Britain didn't know how soon they would be faced with their biggest threats on their life and their society. Gellert would be the true ruler of the British Isles, while Albus only be a willing puppet.

And even then his shelf-life was limited. Gellert couldn't wait until Severus Prince-Peverell would be born and ended up in his clutches. He hadn't lied at all. He would allow one time that Albus penetrated the young man at the same time, but it would be his final deed, before Gellert killed him. He didn't plan to share such a gem with anyone else. The young Prince would be the heart piece of his private collection. He would learn to submit or see the sheeple suffer. To be evil is the best drug of them all, he could practically taste his final victory on his tongue.

"You won't be able to escape me, my dear sweet innocent boy.", chuckled Gellert, before succumbing to his violent and lust-filled dreams.


End file.
